


Secret Love

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dinosaurs, F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: Abby always knew she was lucky to have a friend like Conner. But little did she know he wanted more than just friendship...Yes, finally a Conby story for you all. There is a tiny implied Stabby for all you fans of Stephan and Abby. NOW COMPLETE!*First published on ff.net in October 2007.*
Relationships: Abby Maitland/Connor Temple
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Conner Temple rolled over and shut the alarm off with a mighty thunk. He yawned as he slowly got out of bed. "Another day another dollar." He said to himself. Conner usually was in a good mood, but now he was beginning to think that things were getting boring.

Conner was a zoology student at Central Metropolitan University. He did think his classes were alright and at least one of his professors, Nick Cutter, wasn't boring. Conner even helped Nick out when prehistoric creatures began appearing in London, thanks to a strange anomaly linking the past and present. Unfortunately, one of those times cost the life of Conner's mate, Tom. Conner never forgave himself for what happened to Tom. Conner knew he should have been more aware of what was going on. "Tom should still be alive." He kept thinking to himself.

However, there was one person that always made Conner smile, his friend Abby Maitland. Conner crushed heavily on the feisty zoologist. Everyone, including Abby, knew he had a crush on her. But what no one knew, not even Abby, was that this was more than a mild crush. Conner was full on in love. However, it seemed to Conner that Abby only wanted to be pals, though she never actually said so.

She was too busy fighting creatures and somehow getting the attention of Stephan Hart, Nick's research assistant. Stephan was smart, athletic, and tough-the type of guy Abby liked. The one thing that Abby was very hesitant about was that Stephan has a serious girlfriend, Allison, who is currently studying creatures in the rainforest. Conner knew that as long as Allison was in the picture, he still has a chance with Abby.

Now that Conner was living with Abby, he knew his chances were hopefully getting better every day. Conner walked into the kitchen past Abby's little dinosaur pal, Rex. Rex chirped. "Hello there mate!" he said. Rex chirped and jumped a little as Conner laughed. "Isn't it a little too early to get Rex all riled up?" Conner turned his head to see Abby standing as the base of the steps. He thought she looked so beautiful in her coral and yellow tank top and matching pj bottoms. He began drooling. "Close your mouth Conner, you're drooling!" He shut his mouth in embarrassment and followed her into the kitchen.

The two ate their breakfast in near silence just interrupting to talk about the latest news in the paper and the weather. Just as Abby was leaving to get dressed, Conner had a thought. "Say Abby," she turned to face him. Before he could get more out, his mobile rang. It was Nick. "Conner, you and Abby better get over to my office quick. Something serious has come up." "On my way." Conner replied and hung up. He looked up to see that Abby had left to get dressed. He sighed again. He wished he could tell her about his true feelings. Conner got dressed and left the flat with Abby, hoping that soon he would get enough courage to tell her the truth. Better late than never.


	2. Chapter 2

A short time later, the two arrived at Nick's office at the university. The rest of the team, minus Nick, was already there. As usual, Nick had made no time to clean it. The whole place was littered with papers, post-it notes, and little knick-knacks. His favorite item was a picture of his wife, Helen, who had disappeared eight years before and then reappeared a short time ago. Turns out she was living in the past because of an anomaly.

Otherwise, the place was a complete mess. Conner didn't care though; he kept his eyes fixed on Abby. He ran over to the nearest chair to offer her a seat but Claudia Brown, the local government official, sat down instead. "Why thank you." she said sitting down. Dismayed, Conner looked over to see that Abby was sitting next to Stephan and they were laughing over something. Upset, Conner leaned on the edge of a table just as Nick came into the room.

He flopped a newspaper on the end of the desk facing the others. The headline read "FLYING DINO-LIKE CREATURES REEK HAVOC ON HAMMERSMITH!" The picture under the headline showed a large Pterodactyl flying over a group of houses. "Aren't these the same creatures they we dealt with before?" Claudia asked. Nick nodded then said, "These creatures seem to be an advanced species, one greater and smarter than we thought. The strange thing is the anomaly is nowhere near where the others were. If we don't stop this thing right now, innocent lives will be in danger and we won't be able to stop it.

Here's what we do: Claudia-head back to the office and alert Lester about this, but make sure to keep him away from all this I don't want him to make this worse! Abby-you and Stephan head over to Hammersmith and figure out where the anomaly is centered. Conner-you come with me and help me track where these creatures may be headed so we can try to figure out a way to stop them from spreading into the center of the city."

Conner just sat there degradingly. He wanted to stay by Abby. Ever since the new way of creatures escaped from the past and present anomalies, Conner has never has had any alone time with Abby. "We'll meet back here in about 2 hours. Alright everyone, let's go!" Conner picked up his laptop and headed out the door. As he was leaving the building, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was from Abby. "Sounds like another great adventure, huh?" she said. "Nothing that maybe Spiderman could face. Like the time he squared off against Doc Ock?" Abby just rolled her eyes at him as she passed. "Was it something I said?" Conner asked her, but she didn't respond. He sighed as he and Nick headed off to downtown London.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick and Conner soon arrived at Regent Park near downtown and sat down at a park bench. Conner tried to type in the information that Nick was giving him but Conner's mind kept on wandering towards thinking about Abby. Her gorgeous blond/white pixie cut hair, her beautiful petite little body, the way she laughed, her sweet smile, her sexy and bright blue eyes..."Conner, we won't be able to figure out anything properly if you don't pay attention!" Nick said. That snapped Conner out of his funk.

"Sorry, Nick." Conner said as he typed in the limited information Nick was giving him. It was just so hard for Conner to concentrate when his thoughts kept leading him towards her. Conner's mind had pretty much been that way since the moment he had met her in the Forest of Dean. Just then, Nick's mobile rang. He left to take it, leaving Conner to sit there and think about Abby.

He wondered what it would be like to kiss her, to hold her in his arms, to smell her sweet perfume and deodorant so close to him, to fall asleep in each other’s arms. Conner kept having strange dreams about being with Abby. However, he was so afraid so that they would never come true. Conner sighed as Nick came back towards him. "That was Lester. He wants to meet with me and Claudia at his office. You stay and gather any information based on your surroundings. I want to see a load of new info when I get back. See you later." Nick then quickly left, leaving Conner busily typing away.

He was only at it for about ten minutes when his mobile rang. It was Stephan. "Great now what. Is he calling to tell me he and Abby are running away to elope? Wait? No, that's ridiculous." He shook his head. Conner didn't hate Stephan, he was just jealous that Stephan was the one spending all that free time with Abby.

"Conner? It's Stephan. Listen, Abby is missing. I heard these noises so I went to investigate by myself. When I went back to get Abby, she was gone. I looked everywhere for her and I can't find her." "How could you leave her there Stephan? She could have been captured!" Conner was really upset now. "Conner, there is no time to lose. Just get to Gunnersbury Park and hurry!" Conner hung up and put away his mobile, gathered his laptop up, and raced to the nearest bus stop to find Abby. Conner feared the worst. He already lost one friend, but he would never be able to live with himself if he lost Abby, the real love of his life.

(Wait! All the juicy stuff is yet to come! Special thanx to Google maps for helping me with locations!)


	4. Chapter 4

Conner was able to make it to Gunnersbury Park within 15 minutes. When he got there, he saw Stephan sitting on a park bench. As Stephan stood up, Conner raced over and grabbed Stephan by the shirt collar. "What the?!" Stephan said as he was raised a little off the ground by an upset Conner. "What in the world were you thinking? How could you let Abby go off like that?"

All of a sudden, Conner realized what he was doing. "Sorry there mate, didn't know what got over me." He put Stephan down. "That's alright" Stephan said, brushing himself off. "Listen, I don't know where she is. I just hope the creatures didn't get to her. We need to do something. We have to find her before it's too late! Should we call Nick?" "No no no!" Conner said, waving his arms.

Conner knew that would get him into trouble. He had done that already with Abby. They had gone off to find a creature and almost got themselves killed. This got them, especially Conner, into trouble with Nick. Conner hated to get on Nick's bad side. "Look, we have to find her before something really bad happens." Conner said boldly. Stephan nodded in agreement as the two headed deep into the nearby forest to find out what happened to Abby.

They followed a small trail and finally came to an opening in the brush and trees. There, in front of them, was a bunch of giant bird nests. "If I am not mistaken, I am guessing this is where the pterodactyls are staying. Not much of a hotel is it?" Conner said looking first at Stephan then around at all the nests. The two quietly searched around for any trace of where Abby was. So far, the searching turned up negative.

Then Conner got an idea. He tried to find a tree at the edge of the clearing and luckily there was a tree that was easy enough to climb, it wasn't close to the edge of the clearing but it was the best he could do. As he got near the top, he heard a voice. He looked over and saw Abby fighting off one of the pterodactyls with a rock and a stick. "Is that the best you can do?" She asked the large and scary looking creature as it snapped at her.

Conner quickly knew what he had to do. He would quietly descend the tree and then rush over to save Abby by stunning the animal. He didn't know how he would do that, but he had to find some way. If he saved her, it would make him look like a hero and make Abby respect him. That would up his chances of maybe getting with her by a lot.

Conner slowly descended the tree. He didn't want to disturb the creature and have it attack Abby. It took him 5 minutes to get down off the tree but he was happy that he was finally gonna be the one to save her. He thought he heard a gunshot but thought it was maybe a nearby car. His face dropped though when he got to where Abby was. There was Stephan over the dead pterodactyl, his gun still smoking from shooting the dinosaur only a minute earlier. Abby was standing next to him, and had her arm around his waist. Conner knew it was probably hopeless. As long as Stephan was around, he would never get his chance to show Abby that he was tough and able to save her. Conner frowned as he went over to join them.


	5. Chapter 5

Conner walked over to Stephan and Abby, who were standing over the dead pterodactyl. Conner so wanted to grab Abby and give her a big kiss right there, but he knew it wouldn't be right. He instead put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit and turned to face him. "Oh, Conner don't scare me like that!" "Sorry", he said quietly as Abby turned to Stephan and whispered something in his ear. "So, what do we do now?" Conner asked out loud so that Stephan and Abby would really hear him.

"Well first we should figure out where it came from and how you lot killed it." A familiar voice came behind them. The three turned to see that Nick and Claudia were right behind them. "Well what happened was that it..." "It threatened me and Stephan shot it." Abby finished. "I tried to help too. Stephan called to tell me she was missing and we searched for her and things. I mean I found where Abby was first and I was going to help but I guess he beat me to it. Really I did the best I could!" Conner said in one long breath, as Nick came over and knelt next to the body.

"Where did it come from?" Nick asked. "Well, I found the birds’ nests but we still can't figure out where the anomaly is located." Stephan answered, then added, "I am guessing it maybe disappeared shortly after they all arrived. When it will come back, I don't really know." Nick stood up. "Well, we have to figure that out. Once the anomaly returns, we only have a matter of time to tried to lure the creatures back to their own time. We may never have this chance again and if this isn't cared out, it may be the end of civilization as we know it." Everyone looked at each other. "Maybe if we, you know, lure them towards the anomaly with bait like Spiderman then maybe..."

Everyone gave Conner a funny look. "Maybe not then." He said with an upset look on his face. He pretty had only said that to look tough and smart in front of Abby. Now, though, he felt that he was digging himself into a deeper and deeper hole. Nick got things back on track. "Well, for right now, let's try to get this dinosaur back to the lab so that we can do an autopsy on it. Can you take care of that part Abby?" She nodded in agreement. "Good. Claudia and I need to head back to our meeting. Stephan, you help the special forces get that pterodactyl back to Abby so she can analyze it. Ok, let's go."

Everyone separated, except for Conner because he didn't know what he had to do next. He ran over to Nick. "Ah Nick, what should I do?" Conner asked him. "Well, for starters, call me next time something like this happens. The main thing you can do right now is help Abby. Record the information she gives you about the pterodactyl alright?" Conner nodded. Nick then left as Conner went to find Abby.

She was standing next to her car. "Listen Abby about before, I didn't mean to embarrass or scare you like that..." "Forget about it Conner. At least you were trying to help me. I am so glad to have a friend like you." She smiled as she got into her car. Conner sighed. He knew the situation was hopeless unless he took action. As of right now, that chance was zero. He got into the car and sat there quietly, wishing he could tell Abby the truth. The truth about his love for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Conner and Abby soon arrived back at the lab. Of course, they still had to wait a while for Stephan to deliver the pterodactyl so that Abby could start doing the autopsy. Conner knew that this was the perfect opportunity to start telling Abby about his true feelings for her. "Say Abby, I was thinking about something." "Yeah Conner what is it? I am kind of busy right now taking care getting ready for the autopsy." "I was just wondering, I know I kind of asked you before, but I knew this guy from school and he is in love with a female friend and they sort of live together and everything but she kind of only wants to be friends because she knows he fancies her. Should he tell her that he is in love with her or not?"

Before she was able to answer that, Stephan and the special forces arrived with the pterodactyl. Abby followed them outside so that she can do the autopsy outside so that she didn't have to drag the giant beast inside plus it would be a lot easier for her. Conner followed her, knowing that he had to act fast otherwise, because of all the interruptions, he would never get the chance to tell Abby that he loved her. If he told her of his true feelings, that he was in love with her, maybe she would change her opinion of him, and maybe want to go out with him.

During the autopsy, Conner tried his best to fully follow what Abby was doing but his mind was racing so fast with his romantic thoughts of Abby, he couldn't keep up. In all of the time they had been together, Conner never fully realized how really amazingly beautiful Abby was. The way her bright blond hair glistened in the sun, her sparkling blue eyes, her beautiful voice. He closed his eyes and imagined that he was close to kissing her and she was saying his name. Turns out, she was.

"You okay, Conner?" He opened his eyes to see that she was strangely staring at him. "Yeah, yeah, I am fine!" He answered, a bit flushed with embarrassment. He followed Abby silently throughout the rest of the autopsy. At the end, Conner thought he heard Abby say something, but it just the creaky door to the lab opening. Nick came into the room.

"So, how is the analysis going?" "Well, Conner and I are almost done. So far, I really figure out how a creature so big could survive temperatures like ours?" "Would do you mean?" Nick asked. "Well, with keeping Rex at my flat, I had to turn up the thermostat up to 40 degrees (Celsius which is 104 degrees Fahrenheit) in order for it to be comfortable for him. I am surprised that this creature has the same comfort level."

"Well, it actually depends on the dinosaur really. The actual reason that I am here is because I need you to help me with something Abby. Can you do that?" "Sure, I am done. But I just want to know one thing, I won't be captured or cornered, right?" "No Abby, don't worry about it. It will only take a minute. You okay with just taking notes for a few minutes, Conner?" Conner nodded as Nick and Abby headed out to take care of their little job.

When they left, Conner just sat there. Sometimes he wished he could scream. He wanted to just shout out his feelings to Abby. The only problems were that she kept getting distracted and also Conner was a bit shy. He knew it was something that he had to overcome. When that would happen, hopefully it would be sooner than later for him!


	7. Chapter 7

Conner was sitting there only ten minutes when his mobile rang. He answered it. "Conner Temple? This is Dan Turner; I am the Internship Director at the zoology department at New York University. I heard that you were interested in the open internship position over here. Is that true?" "Yeah I saw it on the internet when I was doing some research for my webpage and I was kind of thinking that it would be fun, you know, a chance of pace for me and stuff." "Okay, tell me more about yourself." Dan asked him.

"Well, right now I am a student at Central Metropolitan University over here in London learning about zoology. I am really interested in dinosaurs and creatures like that. I thought that this position would be something different for me and I guess it would be cool to see fun stuff and how you deal with dinosaurs over there." "Okay. I just wanted to tell you that we have considered your application, and would like to offer you the position! When is the soonest you can get over here?" Conner paused then said "I don't really know; I will think about it then I'll call you back. Is that ok?" "Sure of course, here I will give you my number, and whenever you are ready just call me." Conner took down the number and after thanking Dan again, he hung up.

Conner wasn't sure what to do. On the one hand, he loved working with Nick and the rest of the team trying to get rid of the creatures that come from the past. On the other hand, he kept feeling like he was getting in the way. He tried to help out and it usually worked, but without someone getting hurt or killed. Plus, he felt that he would never get the chance to tell Abby how he really felt for her.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by Abby reappearing in the room. "How's everything in here?" she asked. "Oh, not bad." Conner replied. He wasn't sure if he should tell her about his job offer. He didn't want to upset her. They were actually good friends now. Then Conner got an idea. "Say Abby, you never were able to answer my question from before." "Which one was that Conner?" She said as she began to arrange some paperwork on the desk. "You know about the guy I know that likes that girl he goes to school with? What should he do since he really fancies her?" "He should speak up." "Well I know, also it got me thinking. I am just wondering if maybe you and I can just maybe, I don't know, go on a date sometime, just for the heck of it. Like Mary Jane and Peter did in Spiderman 2?"

"That is nice of you Conner but I don't think that would be right. It would seem pretty awkward. I mean we are friends and everything but I don't know if I want to go past that point." "Oh, okay." Conner was disappointed as usual. He felt like every time he asked Abby a question about love and trying to ask her out, it would seem like she was shooting him down. It was slowly breaking his heart. He scooped up his stuff and headed out. "I'll see you later." he said, upset. "Okay Conner, see you when I get home. Don't forget to feed Rex!" Conner nodded as he left.

Abby wondered what was wrong with him. He had started to act strange recently but she couldn't really figure out why. Abby was at the lab an hour after that when she got a text message on her phone. It was from Stephan. It said "Abby-Claudia, Nick and I went to find birds. Captured by large flock of them near spot of dino shooting. Get help quickly! Stephan." Abby began to panic. She dialed the SAS number but the phone line was dead. She then tried Conner's number but no answer. She quickly rushed home to see if Conner was there.

However, when she got there, Conner and all of his stuff, was gone. All that was left was a piece of paper with an address on it. Abby didn't recognize it at first, but then she remembered that was where Conner's cousin, Megan, lived. Abby decided to drive over there to see if Conner was there. Shortly after she left, it began to rain. When Abby got there, she went up to the porch and banged on the front door. "Conner, Conner open up! Please it's Abby! Open up!" The door opened but it was Megan.

"Yes, can I help you?" "Hi I am looking for Conner, is he here? I am a friend of his from work." "No, I am sorry he left for the airport a while ago." "Airport?" "Yeah. He accepted a job offer in New York. He's leaving tonight." Abby couldn't believe that he would do that without telling anyone. "Thank you." Abby said leaving. "Say, you're Abby, aren't you?" Abby turned around. "Yes why?" "Oh, Conner would not stop talking about you. I guess he really likes you!" "Yeah." Abby smiled. She couldn't believe that Conner did that. That was sweet of him. "Say do you have any information about his flight?" She asked Megan. Megan nodded and went and gave the information to Abby.

After saying thank you and goodbye, Abby went back to her car and raced over as quickly and safely as she could to get to the airport. When she got there, she had a little trouble parking and she had to spend extra money just to see him because of security laws, but it was worth it. She had to talk to him, but she really didn't want to say goodbye. She knew she had to convince him to stay. Abby rushed all over the place to find the gate Conner's plane would be. When she got there, she looked around but could not find him. She shouted his name, but no one answered. This made her upset. She was about ready to leave when she heard "Abby?"

She turned to see a puzzled Conner looking at her. "What are you doing here?" He said as he pulled her aside to an empty area to talk. "I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't reach you and when I went home you and your stuff was gone. Then I find the note with your cousin's address so I went over there and she told me that you were here. Why didn't you tell anyone you were going to New York?" "I thought that it didn't matter. I just feel that I am useless here. I need a fresh start Abby. I try to help and it worked but not without hurting or killing someone. I can't bear to lose anyone like I did Tom. I couldn't bear to lose you especially."

"Conner, you are one of the most vital assets to this team! We need you now! Nick, Stephan, and Claudia have been captured by the pterodactyls. We have to save them!" "I cannot risk doing something without hurting them or you." "Conner I will be fine! Why are you being so protective of me? I am not a child!" Her voice rose in anger with every word.

"It's...it's...it's because I love you!" "I know you fancy me but..." "No Abby", Conner interrupted, "I don't fancy you! I love you! I want to hold you in my arms, I want to kiss you so deeply, I want to marry you, make love to you, father your babies. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! Your bright hair, your sparkling eyes, your sexy smile-I just want to hold you and tell you I love you. I have tried since the day I met you to say this but I keep get interrupted. Plus, I knew that you fancy Stephan and all, but I know that I am better for you. Nothing against Stephan, but since he has a girlfriend, I don't think there is a chance for you two. You deserve only the best! So, what do you think?" Abby stood there, speechless.

She couldn't believe that he felt that way about her. "Conner, I don't know what to say!" " I know it's a lot but I just want to know if you ever want to go out with me." "I am so sorry Conner. I have to think about it." "That is okay, I will give you all the time you need." He turned to leave as the crew announced boarding. "Conner please don't go!" Abby felt tears forming in her eyes. "I am sorry Abby, it's for the best for now." He began to leave. Then, all of a sudden, he turned around. "There is one more thing." "What?" Abby asked. "This." Conner walked over and gave Abby a shocking but very passionate kiss.

He ran his hands through her hair, as she put her hands on his neck. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but for two of them, (especially Conner), it seemed like an eternity. Finally, it was over. Abby looked at Conner surprised. "Goodbye Abby, use this kiss to remember me by." He began to walk away. "Conner please!" Abby said with a squeak. But it was too late, Conner was gone. Abby left the airport, biting her lip to fight back the tears. Conner was gone, and she didn't know when he would come back, if ever. When she got back to her car, she sat in the car for a minute, then began to cry. She cried until she could cry no more.


	8. Chapter 8

Abby left the airport very upset because Conner left without almost telling her that he was going to New York and that he was giving up on the team when they needed him the most. If something were to happen to him, she might not be able to ever see him again! She also couldn't get the kiss off her mind. Her lips felt tingly even now.

She never realized that Conner was such a good kisser. Abby's mind raced with all the things that had just happened. Then she remembered why she went to find Conner. Nick, Stephan, and Claudia were in danger. She decided to head to where she had been cornered by the pterodactyl.

By the time she got over to Gunnersbury Park it had stopped raining but the air was still warm and humid. Abby parked her car and headed towards the back forest. It was almost dark, so she knew she didn't have much time to find her missing associates. Calling the SAS wouldn't be much help either because it would put the others in excessive danger and she didn't want that. They were in enough danger already.

Then she heard a voice. Carefully, she followed the sound until she found a small clearing that were full of what look like bird nests. She mouthed wow but before she could take another step, one of the pterodactyls scooped her up in their claws and flew away with her. Abby tried to fight the giant creature but it was no use. She didn't want the pterodactyl to drop her. She knew she would probably be killed.

Suddenly, Abby landed with a thump in a nest high in one of the trees. She wasn't alone. Claudia, Nick, and Stephan were sitting across from her. "Seeing you here isn't very promising." Claudia said matter-of-factly. "You okay?" Stephan asked as Abby nodded yes. "So where is Conner?" Nick asked her. "Well, turns out he is on a plane to New York for his new job."

Abby sighed, knowing she really missed him already. "I remember him mentioning something like that but I thought he was kidding." Everyone, especially Abby, glared at Stephan over his response. "So, what do we do now?" Claudia said a bit panicky. Nick came over and hugged her. "Look, don't panic! I found a way to get the pterodactyls to get us out of here. I am still trying to figure out how we can get them back through the anomaly but I think I can figure something out."

Nick took a bunch of branches that were sitting next to him and waved them over his head. "What is he doing?" Abby asked Stephan. "He is either mad or a genius. He's a mad genius I guess." Abby just rolled her eyes. All of a sudden, two pterodactyls grabbed the nest and lifted it off the tree. The four thought that this was the end of them as they hung on for dear life. The pterodactyls put the nest carefully down on the ground.

Before the four could move, a large group of pterodactyls hovered around the nest. Nick and Stephan shielded themselves in front of the women. "I am guessing that we're lunch." Stephan said. "Well, that's not too hard to figure out, Stephan!" Nick replied sarcastically. Then, it looked like something distracted one of the creatures.

The others flew off while the one pterodactyl left turned around. Then it got hit by what looked like a large rock or stone. "Yeah, come on! Come and get me!" The others looked over to see where the rock and voice was coming from. The pterodactyl was on a one on one showdown with Conner! He kept taunting the creature and hitting it with rocks so it wouldn't try to attack him. Suddenly, the creature lunged at him. One of its wings hit Conner and he flew to the ground, injured.

"Conner!" Abby screamed. The pterodactyl turned around and headed toward the four. Then another rock hit the pterodactyl. It came from Nick. "Everyone grab a rock, any rock or anything heavy! Maybe we can force him back through the anomaly!" Nick shouted. The others followed his lead. Then they realized that the anomaly was right behind the pterodactyl. The others had gone through already. The four used branches, rocks, and even parts of the fallen nest to allure the bird back through the anomaly.

After only a few minutes, the pterodactyl finally went through the portal, back to its own time where it belonged. The anomaly then vanished into the night. It hadn't fully disappeared, but it was gone from the area, for now. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief then hugged each other. During her hug with Nick, Abby noticed Conner laying on the ground, motionless. "Conner!" she whispered and then raced over to his side. The others slowly followed her.

Abby leaned next to Conner's seemingly lifeless body. She began to shake him. "Conner, Conner wake up. It's Abby please wake up!" She tried to fight back her tears but was losing the battle. Nick, Stephan, and Claudia just stood there, not knowing what to do. "Conner please, don't leave us! Conner please, I need you, don't leave me Conner!" She stopped shaking him, put her hands over her face, and began to cry. As her tears began to flow, the rain began to fall once more.


	9. Chapter 9

For a while, Abby sat there crying, not caring about getting soaked from the rain. She just didn't want Conner to die. She cared about him too much to let that happen. She was too involved in her thoughts to hear Nick telling her to get out of the rain and join him, Claudia, and Stephan for shelter under a large tree. Abby knew that her life wouldn't be the same without Conner. He had become such a vital part of her life.

As Abby sat there, she suddenly felt a hand on her leg. "Abby." She looked up to see that the faint voice belonged to Conner. He winced in pain as he sat up. "Conner!" Abby screamed with joy and began to hug him. "Ow! Careful, my right shoulder hurts!" "Oh, sorry! I am just so glad you are alright! I was afraid that you were hurt very badly and were going to die. I didn't want anything to happen to you!" Conner smiled. "Maybe Abby does love me!" He thought to himself as they hugged again. As they did that, the rain stopped and the others joined them. "Glad to see you're alright!" Nick said. Conner smiled and said thanks.

As the others began talking to one another about all that happened, Conner made his way over to were Abby was sitting. "Say I was wondering...you know I was thinking about our conversation at the airport, and I was wondering...what I am trying to say is..." Before he could say anymore, the faint sound of sirens was heard getting closer. Soon a police car and a bunch of other cars arrived where the group was standing. Out came Tom Ryan and the SAS along with government official James Lester. Nick sighed. The two didn't like each other. Lester thought Nick was crazy because of his "theories" about all of these dinosaurs. That was the same reason Nick didn't like Lester. Lester never seemed to take Nick seriously.

Lester came up to where Nick was standing. "Where are they?" "Where are what?" Nick replied. "Your 'dinosaurs'." "They went back through the anomaly to their own time. I figured out that this anomaly wasn't as strong as the others. It kept disappearing and reappearing, and that is why they were flying over the city. These creatures needed to find a way home through the space and time warp in which they came from." "Yeah, whatever. So, they are gone?" Lester said turning to Claudia. "Yes, for now. I don't think we will be seeing them for a very long time." "Good." Lester said. He then left to find Ryan.

Lester and the SAS left soon after, but an ambulance soon came so that the paramedics could check on Conner's injury. Conner was sitting on the back of the open vehicle when Abby came over to check on him. "How are you feeling?" "Alright, I guess. I was lucky I didn't separate my shoulder. I guess that I just pulled a muscle and bruised the bone so I am going to have to take it easy for a while." "Well, I am glad that it wasn't much worse. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you! I didn't know what I would do if you died."

Conner smiled and then realized this was the perfect opportunity to ask her out. Before he could get a word in edgewise, Stephan called Abby over to talk. Conner became frustrated. He had already told her about his true feelings but he wanted to take the next step and ask her out. He was sick of the constant interruptions. He hoped it was now or never.

A few days later, the SAS and the university decided to have a banquet to reward the team for getting rid of the pterodactyls and all of the other creatures of the past. Since that night with the pterodactyls and getting injured, Conner hadn't talked to Abby much. He was now rooming with his friend, Duncan. Conner felt awkward every time he was around her. Things were different between now that Abby knew that Conner was in love with her.

Conner sighed as he finished looking at himself in the mirror. He decided to wear a black vest over his favorite white long sleeve shirt, black jeans, blue socks, and his favorite black shoes. He thought about wearing a hat, but decided against it and his fingerless gloves. He thought what he was wearing would help impress Abby. Then again, he was desperate right now.

He was adjusting his tie when Duncan came in the room. "If you're trying a impress a girl with that look mate, I wouldn't try." "Gee, last time I checked, I said the same to you." "At least I have a girlfriend." "Yeah, Buffy the Vampire Slayer!" Conner said with a laugh as Duncan through a pillow at him. Conner caught the pillow and threw it back at Duncan. "Tom would have loved this!" Duncan said with a sigh as the two stopped laughing. "You miss him?" Conner asked. "Oh yeah." Duncan replied. "Me too!" Conner answered. Duncan then left to let Conner finish getting ready.

Later on, Duncan dropped Conner off at the convention center where the banquet was held. The place was decked out very nicely like a large wedding reception. Conner got a drink then looked around. He heard someone calling his name and saw that Nick, Claudia, Stephan, and Abby sitting at a table near the front. Abby was wearing a frilly purple gray dress with short sleeves and a small wrap around print around the waist. She also wore matching high heels, a beautiful silver necklace and even a little makeup. Conner couldn't help but think she was absolutely breathtaking. He didn't know what to say.

There was an empty seat next to Abby but Conner wasn't sure if he wanted to sit next to her because of what all happened between the two of them at the airport. He quietly sat down next to her, but before she could start talking to him, he began a conversation with Stephan about the new Prime Minister. Abby began to get mad. She didn't understand why he was giving her the cold shoulder all of a sudden.

Soon dinner arrived and then the ceremonies began. After getting their plaques, the group mingled among the nice sized crowd. Abby wanted to confront Conner about his attitude towards her but she couldn't find him. After searching for a while, she finally spotted him sitting in a chair in the front lobby. "Conner, can we talk outside please?" "Sure." He followed her to a quiet place on the side lawn.

Abby crossed her arms as she began. "Conner, we need to talk." "Okay, I'm listening." "Why all of a sudden do you want to ignore me? I haven't done anything remotely possible that would make you treat me like this!" "Abby, I have been trying to tell you my feelings for you but I feel like you are shooting me down. As I said before I love you, and I want to ask you out, but it seems that I keep getting interrupted or shot down! I tried and tried to fight this but it seems I am like the Joker or Lex Luthor-always on the losing side. I want to spend the rest of my life with you! But I feel that I may have ruined our friendship by trying to pursue you and that is my fault. Maybe I should have never said anything in the first place! I thought it was now or never but it's too late now, I guess. I'm sorry I ruined it for us. Goodbye, Abby." He turned and began leaving.

Abby felt hurt. The emotions she thought of and felt on the way home from the airport the other night were coming back to her. Then she felt something she had never felt before. "Conner, wait!" He turned back to face her. She walked up to him. "Maybe things can change between us. I have been fighting my feelings for you for a while now. I was foolish and too hung on Stephan to realize it. Now I am thinking clearly for the first time in a long time!" She put her hands in his. "I am not just seeing my friend Conner, the sweet smart nerdy bloke who loves to help others, but I am seeing a man who wants the best for everyone and is willing to go out of his way to help! And that is what I love about you. I didn't know then what I know now. I think I am falling for you Conner. Yes, I am falling in love with you. You're everything..." Before she could finish Conner leaned in and kissed her. "...I've ever dreamed of." Abby finished breathlessly after the kiss.

The two then decided to leave and head back over to her place. When they got there, they wasted no time and began making out on her couch. In the middle of it, Conner realized he forgot to ask her something. "Say, Abby?" "Um?" "Will you go out with me?" She stopped and looked at him. "What?" He repeated what he said as she smiled. "I would love to!" She softly whispered in his ear. "Good." Conner replied, kissing her sweet delicate lips once more.

After about twenty minutes of making out, the two were tired and decided to get some sleep. Abby went to bed and Conner slept on the couch like old times. That night he dreamed of their future together and what would lie in store. Conner knew he was the luckiest man alive and that the future in store, once seemingly bleak, would now be bright knowing he had the girl of his dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

Conner woke up the next morning on the couch and stretched his arms. He laid there looking up at the wall for a few minutes. "Was last night a dream?" He thought to himself. He was on Abby's couch but he had this strange feeling that what happened late last night between him and Abby never actually happened. He slowly closed his eyes in sadness and began to fall back asleep.

A short time later, Conner felt something on his forehead. It disappeared before he could brush it away. Then he felt someone kissing him. He slowly opened his eyes a little to see that it was Abby kissing him. He moaned softly as he put his hands on her neck and pulled her slowly towards him. Then the two breathlessly parted lips. "Hi how are you this morning?" Conner shivered as he heard her say those words. He loved her sexy Norfolk accent and the way she pronounced things when she spoke. "I am good. Actually, I am feeling a lot better now!" "How's that?" "Because I was dreaming before about last night and I was afraid what happened was just that, only a dream. Now I know it's real. Abby, thank you for...well, everything, I guess. Being my friend, my co-worker, and for most of all now-becoming my girlfriend. Words can't express how happy I am right now. I..." Abby put her index finger on his lips. "Shhh. You don't have to say anymore Conner. You're welcome. I also want to thank you for all the times you saved my life. Not a day goes by when I wonder what would have happened to me if you hadn't been there. You know, I never thought that I would have found a bloke like you. You're my best friend, and now I can call you my boyfriend. Thanks for making me see that maybe the best things in life were right under my nose. Things like you." She leaned in and gave Conner a long and juicy kiss.

The two spent the rest of the day at the park and at the zoo having fun together. That night, for their first date, Conner wanted to take Abby somewhere nice. They both wore the same clothes as the night before. First, they stopped at Nick's office so Conner could drop off something. When they got there, they noticed that it was lit. They thought Stephan was in doing some work.

The two went into the room. As usual, it was a mess. "Don't you think he will ever clean this place?" Abby asked Conner as he shrugged his shoulders. "Only if there were 48 hours in a day I would!" The two leaned over the desk and saw Nick sitting on the floor with a circle of papers around him. The three chatted for a while (Nick was happy they were dating by the way) before Abby and Conner left for their date.

The two lovebirds went to a nice Italian restaurant and shared a large plate of spaghetti, drunk wine, and chatted for two hours. Afterwards, Abby dropped Conner off at his place. After turning the lights off, Conner laid in bed for a while, glad to be in love with such a great woman. He knew that the future would have a lot in store for the two of them, but no matter what happens they would go through it together!


	11. Chapter 11

_3 1/2 years later... ___

__BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ _

__Conner rolled over and shut off his alarm. "Another day for school." He said groggily. He already had a MSc (Master of Science) degree in prehistoric science but he also was working on getting a degree in animal zoology. Conner got ready and left for his advanced biology class._ _

__Everything had gone by so fast for him. He and Abby had been together for a while now and have helped Nick and the rest of the team fight so many different creatures that it was hard to keep count. Things were changing for the group too. Nick and Helen got divorced, which hurt Nick a lot because he was very much in love with her. But he got over it very slowly and was happy with Claudia while Helen ended up getting together with Stephan._ _

__Conner got ready and headed off to Central Metropolitan University for his classes. They weren't exactly the best, but they went fast which made Conner happy. Conner had trouble sitting through Nick's lectures because his mind was swimming with things. Mainly, he was wondering if he and Abby were going to move to the next step in their relationship. He wanted to move in with her, but she liked her own space. Plus, he wasn't sure if she was ready to get married. He began to drift off._ _

__"Conner, can you please show us where the intestinal tract is?" He woke with a start to see everyone looking at him. "Well, like a human it's below the heart and is actually much larger than the stomach." "Good." Nick said, turning back to the board as Conner reddened with embarrassment. As Conner left class, Nick asked him to step into his office._ _

__"Conner, I have been wondering about you. You have been daydreaming in class the last few days. What's the matter?" "Nothing really, I just have a lot on my mind. Especially about me and Abby. Sorry, I'll try to keep up." "Nothing big. I know you guys are at a relationship crossroads as I guess they are called. Talk to her about it. Maybe that would help." "I'll try." Conner said as he left. Nick smiled. "Oh and Conner", Conner turned back toward Nick. "Work on your anatomy a little." Conner smiled at Nick as he left._ _

__Conner then left to go meet up with Abby at the zoo. On his way over he got an idea. He went to the store to buy some things then headed over to the zoo. Abby was in the new reptile exhibit feeding Rex. Nick decided it was for the best if Rex was in a more stable environment. He also made sure that no one would hurt Rex, as requested by Abby._ _

__She left the exhibit right before Conner got there to feed the turtles. "Hey Rex! Where's Abby then? Not here? Good, I need you to help me out mate!" He took a long light green ribbon and put something through it then tied the ribbon somewhat loosely around Rex's neck and made a bow so that the object would clearly be seen. Afterwards, Rex began chirping as he and Conner began playing, making Conner laugh out loud. "Hey Rex, go find Abby. Go find her mate." Conner sighed as Rex flew off and found Abby nearby among the turtles. Conner wasn't sure if his plan would work._ _

__Rex chirped at her to get her attention. "Hey Rex whatcha doing?" She saw the ribbon around his neck. "What's this huh?" She saw the object and took it in her hand. She gasped. The object was a silver banded engagement ring with a round solitaire diamond in the middle. "Beautiful huh?" Abby turned around to see Conner behind her, on one knee. Abby began to cry as Conner came over and took her hand in his. He smiled and then said, "Abby Maitland, will you marry me?" "Yes!" She cried hugging him. "Wait, I thought you didn't want to get married." "No, I just didn't want to get married right now. We can wait as long as you want." She sniffed as Conner wiped away her tears._ _

__The two enjoyed a long kiss and then a big hug. Rex chirped as the two laughed. Abby petted Rex's head as he flew back to his spot to go to sleep. The two began to walk out of the building. "Oh, wait Conner I forgot something." The two stopped and looked at each other. She opened her hand as Conner took the ring and placed it on her finger. The two kissed again as they walked out holding hands. They couldn't wait for the future and all it holds because no matter what they faced; it would always be together._ _


	12. Chapter 12

Abby and Conner had decided to get married on New Year's Eve. The day ended up coming faster than both of them thought. Conner woke up the morning of the wedding with a severe case of butterflies. He was happy that he was spending the rest of his life with the woman of his dreams. The wedding wasn't until 4, but Conner wanted to keep himself occupied to keep his mind off the nervousness over the wedding.

He, Nick, and Stephan had decided to go play paintball at the new action center, and fun. Afterwards, the guys went to the local fast food place to get something to drink. After getting the drinks the three sat at a table. "So, Conner, you nervous about today?" Stephan asked him. "A little, I guess. I mean, yes I am marrying Abby, but I am just afraid that I am going to screw something up you know." Nick put his hand on Conner's shoulder. "Conner, coming from someone who has done this before, I wouldn't worry about it. Everything will come naturally to you." "Thanks Nick. You know I really appreciate you guys help me out with all this." Nick and Stephan nodded in agreement then headed back to Nick's place to get ready.

The wedding party arrived at the church about 2 o clock to take pictures before the ceremony. Originally, Conner couldn't see Abby before the ceremony because it was bad luck. Now with the change of plans with the photographs being taken before the wedding, Conner became anxious because he couldn't wait to see Abby in her dress.

After finishing getting ready, Conner decided to walk around the church to collect his thoughts and clear his head. Conner was walking by an open door. He heard a female voice counting. He slowly opened the door and his eyes went wide with what he saw. There was Abby in her dress working on her steps for walking into the church. She was wearing a blue floor-length dress with spaghetti straps. Her blondish white hair was in a small bun, along with her favorite necklace and bracelet. She was wearing white high heels with mesh straps crisscrossing over her feet. Conner was mesmerized by how beautiful she was.

"Conner, you okay?" Conner looked up to see that Abby had stopped at looked at him. "I am fine now." He said with a smile. He came over to her, put his hands on her hips, and kissed her. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked her. "Every single day." She said lovingly as she kissed him back.

The ceremony was beautiful, Conner and Abby both couldn't stop looking at each other. Later on, during the reception at a nearby hotel, Abby decided to go out a get a breath of fresh air. She sighed as she watched the snow fly in front of her. She never thought that her life would end up like this. Now she was actually glad that her life turned up like this. Conner was always the one person she could turn to whenever she needed him. She was so happy that she was spending the rest of her life with her best friend.

"A penny for your thoughts, love?" Abby turned around to see Conner behind her. "With you, I probably need a quarter!" She said with a laugh as he came over to her. "Ha-ha funny! So, are you glad our lives turned out this way?" She then added. "I am over the moon right now. Thank you for realizing that we were meant to be together!" "Thank you for making me realize that we were meant to be more than friends!" Abby said as she kissed Conner over and over again.

Then they walked arm in arm back to the reception. After celebrating the new year, the newlyweds left to go home and made love until they were too tired and after cleaning up and getting dressed, the two fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that only the best was yet to come for them both.


	13. Chapter 13

_3 years later... ___

__BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ _

__Abby shut off her alarm and decided to just lie there. It almost seemed too early to get up. It also had seemed like an eternity since she had started to get involved with all of the anomalies and everything else. She was actually glad she did. She made a lot of friends though this experience and got to do things she otherwise wouldn't had. Plus, otherwise, she would have had never met Conner, the true love of her life. Plus, she hadn't have gotten to have such a great pet like Rex, who was now living at a special place at the university where Nick was taking care of him. She and Conner also worked at the university now._ _

__She sighed with content. They she heard what sounded like a baby crying. She bounced out of bed, quickly put on her robe and made her way to another part of the house her and Conner had bought a year earlier. Right now, life was pretty good for her._ _

__Abby quietly creeped through the hallway and opened the door quietly to a room at the end of the hall that looked like a nursery. Conner sat in a rocking chair, cradling and feeding the couple's infant son. Conner was telling the baby something. "You know Aiden, someday when you are older, I will tell you and Miley all about the big adventures your mummy and I had all those years ago. We had a lot of adventures together and that is the reason why I fell in love with your mum. She is the bravest, sweetest person that I have ever met. There is no one I rather be with than her and I am so glad that we ended up together and as your parents. These adventures acted as fate meaning that we belonged together. And you can also ask Uncle Stephan, Uncle Nick, and Aunt Claudia what all these adventures meant for them too. Let me tell you though, it was pretty crazy and sexy stuff. Even though it was dangerous, it was a lot of fun because I got to save your mum and a lot of other people. I would have to say it was probably the best and worst times in me life!"_ _

__Conner sighed then continued, "I wish you knew my mate Tom though. You would have really liked him. He was a great bloke. Great guy. I still can never forgive myself for what happened to him. But I realize now that it wasn't entirely my fault. No matter what he will always have a special place in my heart. He was a great guy indeed." Conner looked down to see that baby Aiden was asleep in his arms. "If you only knew." Conner said kissing the baby's forehead._ _

__"He will." Abby said, as Conner looked up and smiled. Abby came over and took Aiden from Conner's arms and placed him in his crib next to his sleeping sister. He placed a blanket over the both of them and both her and Conner kissed the babies' foreheads as they slept. Conner and Abby stood there and watched their babies sleep. They looked at each other and smiled as they held each other’s' hands. Conner then thought of something. "Say Abby?" "Hmm?" "Are you happy that your life turned out this good?" "No." Conner gave her a funny look. "I am glad it turned out great, better than I ever imagined!" "I like the sound of that!" Conner said giving Abby a long and passionate kiss. The two then walked out of the nursery holding hands, knowing life could never get better than this!_ _

__THE END!!_ _


End file.
